African Violet (Black Scorpion)
African Violet (Gretchen Palmer) is one of two henchwomen in the 2001 episode "Roses Are Red...You're Dead" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". African Violet along with Tiger Lily (Patricia Ford) are the henchwomen for Greenthumb. Greenthumb use to be a florist named Eugene Gardner, who was in love with one of his employees, Babette (Shae Marks). However, she left his employee to become the secretary for Mayor Artie Worth (Robert Pine). Heartbroken, Eugene turned to a life of crime along with his two henchgirls. They are first seen robbing the City of Angels Bank by using Poppy powder to make the workers lazy and sleepy. Greenthumb's master plan is to use specially bred flowers called "Gasperarius", that will turn oxygen into CO2 and suffocate the City. Detective Darcy (Michelle Lintel) arrives on the scene at the bank with Det. Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine), where a bad cold makes her immune to the negative effects of Greenthumb's plants. Greenthumb tells his henchbabes to go after the Darcy, and they are easily able to win. The criminals escape during a chase by having Tiger Lily and African Violet throw explosive potted plants at the Scorpion mobile from the back end of their van. Greenthumb then releases a cloud of smoke from his van's exhaust, and it chokes up the Scorpionmobile's engine. Apparently Greenthumb stole the money so he could launch a massive advertising campaign. With the Gaspforairius, he plans to gas the entire city and then hold them for ransom. In addition, he has developed a new plant known as a Venusian Scorpiontrap, which he plans to have eat Black Scorpion. Tiger Lily and African Violet break into City Hall and place some flowers for Babette on Mayor Worth's desk. In the process, they are apprehended by the police, but nearly escape again. Luckily, Black Scorpion arrives and knocks them out with a taser. The beautiful minons are taken to the police station and booked on charges. While they are being processed, the captain receives a flower delivery that makes everyone in the shop sleepy. Greenthumb shows up and is able to calmly ask for the cuff keys from the bailer and free his henchwomen. Darcy arrives just in time to watch the criminals leave. Darcy turns into the Black Scorpion and is pumeling the girls once again. However, Greenthumb uses a pump-action brug spray loaded with explosives to knock her out. Later Babette believes the flowers delivered from Greenthumb were purchased by Mayor Worth, who does nothing to reveal the truth. Back at the flower shop, the girls learn the history behind Greenthumb's love with Babette. It is revealed that Babette ran off with the future mayor because she was attracted to his power. He figures that once he has power in the city, Babette will once again be attracted to him instead. Greenthumb visits Mayor Worth and Babette in the City Hall office. When Babette learns that he will soon be the richest man in the city, she accepts his marriage proposal on the spot. He takes Babette back to the florist shop, where Lily and Violet are located. When Black Scorpion arrives at the shop, she gives Babette a choice: "Go back to where bimbos come from, or go to jail for being his accomplice". Babette left Greenthumb and headed back to City Hall and Mayor Worth. Tiger Lily and African Violet suddenly repel from the ceiling on rope and a serious catfight occurs between the three. Black Scorpion is finally able to get the upper hand. She steals Greenthumb's explosive bug spray gun, and one at a time blasts the evil babes through the greenhouse windows to their death. Greenthumb is killed when his giant Venus Scorpion Trap turns on him and eats him. Trivia *Gretchen Palmer also portrayed Kate Lawson in the series Tales From The Crypt. Gallery IMG 5380.jpeg IMG 5382.jpeg screenshot_53281.jpg screenshot_53276.jpg IMG_5381.jpeg IMG_5385.jpeg IMG 5389.jpeg screenshot_53278.jpg IMG 5396.jpeg IMG 5398.jpeg screenshot_53277.jpg IMG 5399.jpeg IMG_5406.jpeg IMG 5404.jpeg IMG 5405.jpeg IMG 5408.jpeg IMG 5413.jpeg IMG 5414.jpeg IMG_5415.jpeg IMG 5419.jpeg IMG_5418.jpeg IMG 5423.jpeg IMG 5424.jpeg IMG 5425.jpeg IMG 5426.jpeg screenshot_53275.jpg tvblackscorpion14.jpg IMG_5429.jpeg IMG 5427.jpeg IMG_5431.jpeg IMG_5433.jpeg screenshot_53279.jpg IMG 5434.jpeg IMG 5435.jpeg IMG 5436.jpeg IMG 5460.jpeg IMG_5461.jpeg IMG 5470.jpeg IMG_5471.jpeg IMG_5472.jpeg IMG_5473.jpeg IMG_5475.jpeg IMG_5476.jpeg IMG_5477.jpeg IMG_5479.jpeg IMG_5480.jpeg Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall